You'll Give Me Lots of Laugh LOL
by TeaAtNight
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. No pairings/slight hints. Peter is a lonely boy who almost everyone seems to ignore.


**A/N: **This is my first Hetalia fanfic (Not that that matters). I was inspired by this since I really like Hetalia and I wanted to make a dedication to my favorite character of said anime, Sealand. This is **just** a oneshot plus songfic. This will not be turned into a story since everyone knows how bad I am at updating stories.

I really hope you enjoy this oneshot though.

Warnings: Angsty(?) and set in an Alternate Universe (where they are not representations of countries/etc, but regular people)

No pairings. Maybe hints or implied, but nothing definite. Song used was Lots Of Laugh by Hatsune Miku. ". . ." is person to person talk, '. . .' is talking through a computer or thoughts.

Enjoy my little oneshot to the cute seafort.

**Maybe someday I will have LOL**

_I'll give you lots of laugh._

_You'll give me lots of laugh._

_I'll give you lots of laugh._

_You'll give me lots of laugh._

The blond haired boy looked up hopefully at his brother as he tried to get his attention.

"Look Arthur! I got a B on my test today!" He exclaimed cheerfully at the other. The taller blond looked down at his younger sibling before sighing and taking the test. He examined it carefully before his eye twitched.

"You got a D you bloody liar." He rubbed his throbbing temples at his brother's attempt and crumpled the paper, leaving the room and throwing it over his shoulder as he did so.

Peter Kirkland was the younger blond's name. He ran to the paper trying to catch hit before it fell, but he was so focused at the task that he hit his head against the cleaning supply closet and fell over, the paper landing near his ankle a short second later. He sniffled, trying to hold back the yelp of pain threatening to emit from himself as his head throbbed. He took the crumpled piece of paper that used to be his exam and threw it away. After doing so, he went up to his bedroom and shut the door, shuffling away to his laptop. He quickly turned it on and logged onto his Gaia Online* account, smiling a bit as he saw he had one message.

_I left the PC behind_

_Busting out on my own bare feet_

_By the time I noticed it was the middle of the night_

_It was 2:30 AM: "Where am I?"_

Peter trudged along his way to school. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with it today. His only friend was Raivis, whom he tried to contact earlier but the other boy said he was busy (he could tell by the absolute screams of terror coming his way from the phone) so he promptly wished him well and hung up the phone. Along the way he tried to talk with people to make himself feel less lonely, but every time he tried to, people looked at him weirdly and moved on with their way.

While Peter in his first class of the day, he carefully snuck out a separate tab on his laptop, getting onto his email. He successfully managed (Hey, not every site at school was blocked, right?) and opened up the chat box. He saw that none of his online friends were on except for "Awesome_Birdie33" so he clicked on the name and messaged the user.

'Hey I'm at school! What are you doing?' He typed into the box, checking to make sure his sound was set on Mute, then clicking the send button. He got a reply not a minute later.

'Haha, nthing much dude. Why are you tking with the awesome me tho?' He read.

'I'm feeling kind of bored. Raivis isn't here today and I can't…talk with anyone.' He sent back.

'well that Raivis dude should be alright prolly. And you have me and him, right? You have buddies! ;P' Another message sent.

Peter was about to reply back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Web-chatting in class ?" The teacher stated aloud.

_A pink-colored rabbit_

_took my hand and beguiled,_

_"Are you lost, my dear?"_

_And in a flash I grew small?_

Peter slowly walked back to his house, his backpack hitting his back a bit as he did so. He was having a bad day already, Raivis was not here and he received a detention after school as a result of his boredom .(Web-chatting was a good way to pass the time! He shouldn't have gotten a detention!)

He soon found himself at the front door to his house. He opened the door, taking off his shoes near the mat and placing them beside it. He walked inside and came face to face with his brother yet again, whom ignored him. He sighed softly and walked passed him, missing the knowing and worried glance sent his way.

_The time has come to say bye-bye_

_To this monogrammed world_

_It's a platonic force,_

_that's all,_

_right? Lots of laugh_

_I was sleeping in a chocolate bathtub_

_Within bubbles fresh cream,_

_Laughing out loud (LOL)_

Peter cried softly, hugging his stuffed bird plushie to his chest and letting it soak his tears. He didn't know why his brother ignored or hurt him most of the time. He just simply wanted to get his brother's attention is all! He felt that most of the time, only his virtual friends were his true family. He could tell them everything, all his troubles, all his problems, and it felt oddly nice, because you weren't worried about them scrutinizing the real you. You could hide behind a virtual persona. Someone that could be almost like your secret identity, someone that only you knew about.

_I'll give you lots of laugh. _

_You'll give me lots of laugh._

_Even the falling rain_

_dances on my tongue, like sweet sweet candy_

_I sit upon a sofa of tarts_

_And gaze up at the fading moon_

As he logged back onto his account, waiting for it to upload, he decided to try and maybe get his brother's attention again. He carefully snuck out the door, going to Arthur's bedroom and he was about to peek inside, if not for the low moans he heard from the other side of the door. He blushed faintly and carefully went back his room, shutting the door and going to his laptop, seeing that he was finally logged in. He smiled.

_Dreams become real_

_In this digital world_

_I'm tired of moving around_

_I've made up my mind! This is where I'll stay!_

His smile grew wider as he saw that he received a personal message from someone. He clicked it, opening it up.

'Hey! I heard that were questing, so I got you something special! Enjoy lil' dude!'

He opened the gift box icon at the better of the message and it opened, revealing that he had received a "Sea Fort". His eyes enlarged at the gift and he quickly used it, it then transferred him to a new location, his avatar showing up on what appeared to be….a literal sea fort. He blanked before shaking his head and sending a message back, thanking his friend and then logging out of his account for the day.

_I can't calm down_

_I'm alive now! Farewell, past!_

_Even my artificial words_

_can burst from the shell now, yes! Lots of laugh_

_Eating pancakes with _

_caramel sauce gives me a surreal feeling_

_I am laughing out loud (LOL)_

Peter got up the next morning, a Saturday, and was happy to see that breakfast was already made on the table by his father and 'wife'. He fetched himself a plate, filling it with some of the delicious food, then he scarfed it all down hungrily. After brushing his teeth, Peter went to go check if his brother was awake. He opened the door to see his brother was asleep. He went back to the kitchen got another plate with food and set it down on the table. Peter fetched some tea from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave. Once the microwave beeped, he took it out and scooped the food up with his other hand. He carefully balanced both while going up the stairs and opened the door to Arthur's room with his shoulder. He placed the items on his dresser and slowly left the room.

Arthur opened his eyes the moment Peter exited the door. He looked to his left and saw the food that he had brought him. He stretched groggily before very, very faintly smiling, then eating the food slowly.

'Peter…..thank you.' He thought in his head, finishing the food and sipping some of the tea. (albeit he had to force himself to since it was a very cheap tea, aka bad quality)

_I'll give you lots of laugh. _

_You'll give me lots of laugh._

_The time has come to say bye-bye_

_To this monogrammed world_

_It's a platonic force,_

_that's all,_

_right? Lots of laugh_

_I was sleeping in a chocolate bathtub_

_Within bubbles fresh cream,_

_Laughing out loud (LOL)_

Sealand stopped peeking through the small gap of his brother's door. He smiled and went off to his bedroom to get on his computer again.

A/N: Like it? Love it? Please review if you can. Thank you~ 3


End file.
